


彼岸花开05

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22693864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 1





	彼岸花开05

05

监/ 狱

双A 

三人行， b有一👋

每天的早操时间，太子党们完全可以随意出席或不出席。  
肖战只是住在高级区域，内心和那些纨绔子弟完全不一样，当他知道是被王一博弄进来的时候，他就没有了要上诉的心思了，明摆着，喊破喉咙说上诉都不会有人理自己，既来之则安之，自己又不怕那些恶势力…

这所监 / yu被肖战送进来的重犯不在少数，早操时间看到肖战，几个人已经在跃跃欲试了，等听到哨声，分分堵住了肖战的去路，肖战无奈的一笑，嘴角上扬， “找地方练练？”

…………

王一丹靠在墙上看着几个人把肖战夹在中间，向后楼走去，可惜的摇了摇头， “真是笨，赤手空拳的就和人家走了。”

……王一丹看着手表，5分钟……10分钟……  
“嗯，差不多了。”  
王一丹打了个响指，3名狱【jing】佩戴着高电流警【棍】随着王一丹大摇大摆的向后楼走去…

“住手！”“都蹲下！”“蹲下！”  
啪啪，有警【棍】打墙的声音，也有咯吱打人的声音…  
王一丹看着明明中了刀伤，站都站不稳，却还在逞强的肖战，突然明白王一博为什么要把他弄进来，果然很有意思。

王一丹走到肖战身边，抬起对方胳膊驾到自己肩膀上，肖战斜眼看是王一丹，一勾拳就打过去，却被王一丹结结实实的接在了手掌里…  
“肖检，都这样了，老实点吧，我送你去医务室。”  
肖战不屑的看着旁边， “嘁……”  
却还是老实的被王一丹架扶着往医务室走去…

……

听见开门声，王一博懒洋洋的从病床上坐起来，“怎么那么慢，我都等半天了。”  
肖战听见那该死的声音，瞬间搭在王一丹肩膀上的胳膊开始较劲，但被刀子划了几刀，又有2刀被捅的有些深，王一丹用力捏了肖战手腕一下，肖战就嘶的一声克制着疼痛，只能随着王一丹的脚步进入到了医务室内…

王一博看着肖战身上被划的破破烂烂的口子，皱了皱眉，不悦的捏了捏床单，“过来躺着。”又看了看旁边不远处站着的医生， “看热闹呢？快过来给他看看。”

……

王一博靠在桌子旁站着看医生给肖战伤口做清洁，上药，肖战满头大汗，但却没吭一声…  
呵，不愧是肖检。

“我现在需要给你局部麻醉，有两处需要缝针，药效过后忍着点。”医生一边看肖战体重资料配合适的麻醉计量，一边和肖战嘱咐着…  
肖战点了点头， “没事，您来吧，这点伤没什么的。”

看着医生给肖战缝针，王一博脸色更难看了…  
王一丹靠近王一博，小声耳语， “哥，那女人的事一会儿就能被小辣椒知道，我先去‘招待’下让小辣椒受罪的那几个去，这里就交给你了。”  
随着王一博点了点头，王一丹离开了医务室。  
离开医务室的王一丹，脸色立刻变的比王一博还难看…

………  
医生放下医疗器具，洗了洗手，“我去给你拿些口服消炎药去，那边有报纸，你看着等我会儿。”  
肖战无视王一博，直接拿起报纸，和颜悦色的对医生一笑， “麻烦您了。”

王一博无奈的摇着头笑了笑，心里慢慢开始计时…10.9……3.2.1…  
肖战啪的一下把报纸摔到地上， 不管不顾的一边开门一边喊， “我要见狱【长】，我要保释外出！”  
…………

狱【长】坐在转椅上，装作很无辜的摊摊手， “编号1005，你没有达到外出的资格，你刚刚打架闹事，按规矩不许外出……不过……”狱【长】意味深长的转动了下笔， “有些人可以打破一切规矩。”  
肖战气的浑身发抖， “无耻！” 拍着桌子站起来，就往王一博房间小跑去…  
狱【长】给的提示在明显不过了，有钱人能改变一切规矩，既然是王一博把自己弄进来的，他一定也能让自己保释外出…

他必须得出去，去医院看那个女人。

肖战着急的都没敲门，直接推开王一博的房门， “王一博！卸胳膊卸腿随便，把我弄残废我都不出一声，不反抗一下，快帮我保释外出！”  
肖战不停气的说完一整句，才看到王一博正穿着浴袍，擦着头发，看着自己……


End file.
